Gris
by Miko D' Sade
Summary: Por un trato de familia, Byakuya debe prestar asilo a una revoltosa y molesta jovencita llamada Suika, dueña de una gemagis capaz de generar caos... aunque al parecer Suika lleva el caos en las venas, creando problemas por donde pasa, atormentando la vida del racional y estóico hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises [UniversoAlterno] [ByakuyaxOc]
1. Haiiro

**WARNING**: [Hetero] [AU][ByakuyaxOc] [IchixRukia]

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Bleach que menciono, lastimosamente no me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de su creador Tite Kubo.

Las marcas públicas que menciono po motivo, tampoco me pertenecen, sino ya seria millonaria.

**[**_**N/A:**_**]**

-Diálogo de personajes—

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

**Flash Back**

::::::::::: Cambio de escenario y/o personaje

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

"_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
>y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.<br>Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
>y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca."<br>[Poema 15- Pablo Neruda]_

:::::::::::

-Estúpida piedra—la chica de cabello lila observó el mineral que descansaba en su pecho –Si no hubieses sido un regalo de Ojiichan* ya te hubiera tirado por el inodoro—su abuelo, un hombre cuyas marcas del paso del tiempo no atenuaban su permanente sonrisa, carcajeó divertido.

-Solo será por un tiempo, pequeña—el calvo anciano, de bigotes y cejas pobladas, ojos azules y baja estatura, observó con detenimiento al conductor de la limosina –Mas despacio, Dove. Ya estamos llegando a la mansión Kuchiki—

::::::::::::::

_Diario de Suika. 9 de Noviembre_

_Desde el primer día que pisé esa enorme casa, supe que mientras me quedara allí, algo cambiaria. ¿Qué cosa exactamente? No tengo idea, y tampoco se si fue para bien o para mal. Aunque sí sabía qué -o quien- habría sido el causante de dicho cambio._

_Ojiichan era amigo de la infancia de Kuchiki Ginrei, dueño de Naos (National Association of Security) en la ciudad vecina. Supuestamente, yo solía jugar mucho con su nieta menor, Rukia, cuando ellos vivían en nuestra ciudad. No los recuerdo, supongo que fue hace mucho tiempo. Ojiichan pidió asilo en su casa, ya que las medidas de seguridad eran mejores, además sus nietos eran excelentes en artes marciales y podría entrenar con ellos. Y ahora que Ojiichan no confiaba ni en su familia ni en su propia sombra, los Kuchiki serían lo último que nos quedaba. _

_Aparentemente todo sería fácil. El viejo Kuchiki contactaría a un antiguo socio maestro de la metalurgia y la gemología para que los ayudara a fundir la gema sin generar ningún tipo de catástrofe. _

_Y el tiempo fue pasando y ya llevo casi un año viviendo aquí en esta nueva ciudad, en esta mansión que ni siquiera es mía, estudiando en un instituto que parece una cárcel y entrenando día y noche con un atractivo – aunque arrogante, introvertido y aburrido- hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises…_

_Y ahora que estoy evocando mi estadía en la mansión Kuchiki, después de vivir casi un año aquí, supe que todo por cuanto pensaba, creía, admiraba, aborrecía y existía… _

_Era por él._

::::::::::::::

-Solo será por un tiempo, pequeña—su abuelo volvió a repetir aquella frase, esta vez en presencia de Kuchiki Ginrei y su nieto Byakuya. Los observó con una curiosidad bastante notoria, y notó que ambos eran tan parecidos, que ya suponía como se vería Byakuya cuando tuviera la edad de su abuelo.

-_Whatever_—la chica posó su vista en la pequeña ventana que filtraba suficiente luz para llenar el enorme estudio.

-Byakuya—el aludido observó fijamente a su abuelo –Jeremitsu ha solicita tu especial ayuda, para convertirte en el cavalier de Suika por el tiempo en que permanezca en nuestra casa—

Suika miró de reojo. _"¿Cavalier? Eso me suena a pescado"_

-Desde luego—Byakuya asintió –Sería en honor colaborar a la familia Hoseki, tan allegada a la nuestra— Jeremitsu sonrió.

-Caramba, Ginrei. Tu nieto es todo un caballero—el calvo anciano carcajeó. Le sorprendía su extremada madurez y erudición a pesar de su corta edad.

-¿Qué es un cavalier?—la chica de cabello lila habló.

-Un cavalier se asegura de que no sufras ningún daño y también te instruye en distintos saberes de combate en caso tal de ser necesario— respondió el menor de los Kuchiki. Suika dirigió su mirada al joven que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él, aunque hablara y se comportara como un anciano.

-Entonces eres mi niñero y tendrás que cuidarme día y noche—Suika sonrió con una burla bastante notoria, observando la cara estoica del pelinegro – ¡Que divertido!—

Su sonrisa maliciosa logró que Byakuya se arrepintiera por unos segundos de llevar a cabo su labor con esa jovencita que a simple vista parecía ser todo un dolor de cabeza…

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Cuántas veces ha intentado escapar?—preguntó el hombre pelinegro, mirando seriamente por el enorme ventanal de la sala de la primera planta.

-Uhm… siete veces—Rukia notó a lo lejos una coleta lila moviéndose en el jardín central. Ya habían pasado 4 días desde la llegada de Suika a la casa, y al parecer la joven no lograba acoplarse a su nueva ciudad y a su nueva vida –Y aquí vamos, otra vez… tonta Suika—la menor de los Kuchiki bufó enojada y empezó a caminar con grandes pisadas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Suika, cuando sintió la voz de su hermano.

-Yo me encargo— habló en un parpadeo, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta principal.

En un instante Byakuya se acercó a Suika, sin ser notado. La observó subir a un enorme árbol de cerezo cuyas ramas se extendían sobre el muro de seguridad. Notó sus pequeñas manos intentando agarrarse de una rama que se encontraba muy arriba de su alcance. Suika perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de una rama que amparó la caída momentáneamente, pues ésta se partió con el peso de la chica y la hizo aterrizar de nalgas contra el suelo.

-¡HIJO DE P…!—Suika sobó su cabeza y se levantó de mala gana del suelo –Árbol del demonio- limpió las pequeñas ramitas que tenía adherida al cuerpo y se congeló al notar la enorme rama que posaba debajo de su pie –¡Ups! Lo siento Byakuya, rompí tu árbol—actuó con ironía, mirando la rama y pensando en algún lugar cerca para esconderla, aun sin percatarse de que no estaba sola. Examinó el árbol y se dio cuenta que la ausencia de esa rama no pasaba desapercibida –Me imagino que ahora Byakuya me perseguirá toda la vida hasta que obtenga venganza por su árbol roto— la chica de cabello lila resopló -Ya lo imagino diciéndome…- Suika cruzó los brazos y arrugó el ceño, parodiando al pelinegro –Hōse…-

-Hōseki Suika—la interrumpió Byakuya solo para ver su cara de pánico.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- la pelilila se llevó la mano en el corazón, y por inercia, empujó con el pie la rama que yacía debajo de ella, intentando esconderla –Byakuya… ehm… ¿C-cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?—el hombre la observó indiferente.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?—

-Ehm… no. Solo estaba… tratando de alcanzar una naranja—la chica forzó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Te mostraré tu habitación—el pelinegro se hizo a un lado, esperando a que Suika caminara en dirección de las habitaciones. La pelilila avanzó unos pasos, suspirando resignada –Mañana mi abuelo dispuso una cena y te esperará a las 8 pm, espero que para esa ocasión vistas una ropa _apropiada _para una mujer de tu status—el pelinegro la reparó de pies a cabeza, notando el apretado top violeta y un ajustado jean bastante descaderado por el cual se asomaban la brasilera negra que portaba como ropa interior. Suika ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario.

-Mmm… hablando de esos elegantes kimonos que enviaste a mi habitación…-

-No es una petición—Byakuya se detuvo en frente del cuarto de Suika, dejando atrás a una chica que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles -y al parecer groseras- por lo bajo. Iba a marcharse, cuando recordó algo que había olvidado –Por cierto, estabas subiendo en un árbol de cerezo—

"_FUCK!"_

:::::::::::::::::::

-Es la nueva inquilina. Se llama Suika—comentó Rukia al joven de cabellos naranja que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el techo, a su lado. Desde arriba presenciaron la peculiar escena. –Entrará en el instituto con nosotros… no la molestes, es muy malgeniada—

-¿Mas que tu?—

-Si, mas que… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!—la pequeña pelinegra se volteó con cara de tigre hacia Ichigo, el cual sonrió divertido. Rukia suspiró profundamente para no perder la compostura y sacudió la cabeza, intentando pasar por alto el comentario –Espero que en este nuevo año no te metas en tantos problemas en el instituto—

Ichigo bufó hastiado –Lo que digas…-

:::::::::::::::::::

_Suika caminaba por el amplio corredor, descargando toda su ira en cada paso, dejando agujeros a su paso como si de ácido se tratara. Encontró la habitación que estaba buscando y sin ninguna delicadeza la abrió y la cerró de golpe, viendo que el hombre sentado en su escritorio ni siquiera se inmutó por su presencia._

_-¿Qué demonios es esto?—la chica zarandeó un sobre en sus manos para después arrojarlo de golpe al pupitre, obstaculizando la visión de lo que Byakuya estaba leyendo. Suika se cruzó de brazos, golpeando el piso con su pie furiosamente. _

_-Exactamente lo que parece—respondió estoico el pelinegro, apartando el sobre. Suika resopló con fuerza y apretó sus puños. -¿Nunca te cansas de ser tan obstinada?—continuó Byakuya apenas sin levantar los ojos del papeleo tan estrictamente organizado en su escritorio._

_-¿Cómo dices? - la chica lo observo escéptica -Si hay alguien aquí que sabe lo que es la terquedad…—decía acercando su cuerpo hacia adelante, posando una de sus manos encima de los papeles, evitando que el pelinegro siguiera su lectura, mientras con un dedo le tocaba el pecho —Ese eres tu—_

_Byakuya miró el menudo dedo en su pecho y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos altaneros de la chica, esperando una respuesta. Cerró los ojos y el silencio se hizo presente en el salón. Pasó un buen rato sin que se escuchara nada, solo la respiración furibunda de la chica, que no pudo resistir más la apatía del hombre._

_-¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres?!—La chica estalló histérica, al ver al hombre nuevamente envuelto en su mutismo -¿Crees que porque tienes dinero, prestigio y poder puedes hacer con todos lo que se te de la gana? ¿Tienes algún trastorno megalómano o qué? – recriminó Suika, empujando nuevamente con el dedo el pecho de Byakuya, a lo que él la agarra de la mano dejándola inmovilizada. Suika lo miró mientras intentaba en vano retirar su mano. _

_-Necesitas aprender a contener tu lengua. Te hará matar algún día- Continuó Byakuya en su neutral tono._

_-Lo que diga, su majestad- Suika forzó una sonrisa irónica. –Ahora, ¿puedo tener mi mano?-_

_-¿Estás segura de que la quieres?- Susurró con su natural voz gélida y sus fijos e intimidantes ojos grises se posaron directamente en los de ella, buscando intimidarla. _

_Ella estuvo a punto de darle un consistente 'si' cuando sintió su pulgar acariciando su palma. Normalmente no habría pensado nada de aquel movimiento, pero sus caricias estaban moviéndose a tan sensual ritmo, que se sintió extrañamente debilitada. Además era la primera vez que Byakuya se comportaba de esa forma tan… inocente, logrando que se le congelara el cerebro._

_-¿No respondes?- susurró él con voz casi ronca, a pesar de no cambiar su neutral gesto._

"_¿Puedes ser mas sexy Kuchiki Byakuya?"_

_-Byakuya…- Suika respiró profundamente. Estaba determinada a permanecer fuerte antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría. "¿O tal vez no?" –Dame mi mano—demandó con autoridad en su voz. _

_-No eres muy persuasiva - Susurró Byakuya mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba hacia sus labios. Extendió su lengua lentamente y movió gentilmente la punta sobre la muñeca, como cuando un gato se acicala. _

_Suika sintió un escalofrío. –Siempre juegas conmigo- Susurró casi triste, deseando detener todo esto, aunque muy en el fondo no fuera así._

_-Indiscutiblemente - susurró Byakuya, tomando su otra mano para también acariciarla y besarla. _

_Para este punto su rostro estaba a simples pulgadas del suyo, solamente separados por el escritorio. Mientras su mente gritaba que se alejara, que no podía caer, todo el tiempo su cuerpo le llevaba la contraria. -No quiero…- susurró Suika – No quiero que juegues conmigo, no lo permitiría… Dame mis manos…Ahora– _

_-Como quieras. Puedes retirarte- respondió Byakuya desafiante, soltando el agarre de sus manos, dejando a Suika libre para que pudiera irse. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Quedó paralizada mientras observaba sus ojos grises abrirse y cerrarse lentamente. _

_Con fiero coraje Suika cerró el espacio entre sus bocas colocando sus gentiles labios sobre los suyos. Lo sintió responder inmediatamente mientras deslizaba su lengua posesivamente en su boca. Los ojos de Suika se cerraron mientras movía sus liberadas manos hacia su cuello presionando su pecho contra el suyo. Sintió sus fuertes brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura mientras se aferraban juntos…_

:::::::::::::::::::::

La chica se levantó de repente. _"¿QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?"._ Aspiró profundo intentando normalizar su respiración, y las imágenes aparecían tan nítidas y tan reales una y otra vez por su mente, que tuvo que pensar más de dos veces si eso realmente había ocurrido o no.

Ahora que estaba totalmente despierta, le pareció muy extraño haber soñado con Byakuya… con aquel arrogante e indiferente hombre con el que no se llevaba de la mejor manera, a pesar de que lo acababa de conocer. Su abuelo le decía que los deseos mas profundos y puros se reflejaban en los sueños, donde pueden proyectarse libremente y sin que ninguna clase de conciencia o razón pudieran suprimirlos. Entonces, si soñaba con Byakuya, ¿era porque le atraía inconscientemente?

"¡_Por supuesto que no! Si apenas lo acabo de conocer. "_

Suika sacudió la cabeza, y se recostó en su almohada. Miró el reloj de su nochero y se levantó de un salto.

"_8:20 pm… ¡Mierda! Byakuya me va a matar…"_

Luchó por quitarse sus ajustados pantalones y la blusa al mismo tiempo. Arrojó la ropa a lo lejos y ya en ropa interior, tomó el Kimono morado con pequeñas sakuras decorativas que yacía en el sillón adyacente a su cama. Miró los demás Kimonos, tan delicadamente elaborados, con colores pasteles y acabados finos. No había duda de que eran hermosos… pero definitivamente _ese_ no era su estilo. _"¿Un Kimono Rosa? Ew…No"_

Con resignación alzó el kimono morado para pasarlo por encima de su cabeza.

"_¡Vamos! Estúpido vestido de mier…_"

-¡Entra!- Forcejeó tratando de pasar el vestido por debajo de su pecho, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse suavemente. -¡Rukia! Dame una mano con el kimono—Suika ni siquiera se inmutó en darse la vuelta, pues aun seguía atascada en el amasijo de tela que le obstaculizaban la visión. –Nunca en mi vida me he puesto un Kimono y Byakuya me va a matar porque voy tarde, pero me quedé dormida, ¡y ahora que necesito el tiempo, ésta cosa no quiere entrar!—la chica estiró con fuerza el kimono, frustrándose por no poder salir de su atadura –Tu hermano es muy difícil, y te juro que yo no hago las cosas para fastidiarlo, es que es tan difícil volverme amiga de alguien que piensa que le contamino el aire, Ja! ¿Quién se ha creído que es? - la chica no paraba de parlotear, y escuchó entonces que Rukia halaba de la prenda, liberándola. –¡Agh! Por fin pude pasarme el kimono por debajo de mis pechos —Se acomodó el vestido y le pareció escuchar una especie de gruñido. -Perdóname Rukia, se que te molesta cuando hablo sobre las tetas y esas cosas, además no te sientas mal, ni que yo tuviera tantas…—terminó de arreglar el obi y notando que su compañera no decía nada, volteó para disculparse de nuevo –No te enojes, Rukia, yo solo…- miró alrededor de la habitación, encontrando la puerta abierta y que no había nadie -¿Rukia?-

::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Es tarde- Byakuya caminó hacia la habitación de Suika, intentando disimular su enojo. Detestaba la impuntualidad, y mas aún, detestaba tener que levantarse de su cómodo comedor para ir a buscarla. Pasó al lado de la habitación de Rukia y recordó que ésta había salido para asistir a una reunión de emergencia del club de esgrima en el que estaba inscrita.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando escuchó del otro lado a Suika murmurando que entrara. Abrió la puerta y por unos segundos su respiración se detuvo. De pie, en frente de él, estaba Suika semi desnuda, portando solo un conjunto de panty y sujetador violeta, ahogándose al tratar de colocarse el kimono morado por encima de su cabeza. Byakuya observaba en shock cómo la pelilila luchaba con la prenda y decía cosas inentendibles. Involuntariamente sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el material que rellanaba aquella ropa interior, sintiéndose culpable por su imprudencia.

Quiso irse, pero su cuerpo no se movió, en su lugar caminó hacia su espalda para ayudarla a bajar el vestido.

"_¿Es tan estúpida que no sabe colocarse un kimono?"_

Tiró con delicadeza la tela y gruñó algo avergonzado al escucharla hablar tan deliberadamente sobre el tamaño de sus senos.

–No te enojes, Rukia…

El pelinegro hizo una salida rápida, sin ser notado por ella. Una gruesa y helada gota bajó desde su frente hasta una de sus mejillas, concluyendo que todo había sido un malentendido.

:::::::::::::::::::

-¡Te juro que no quise llegar tarde solo para cabrearte!—Suika entró con prisa al comedor, sujetando su kimono para poder correr. Miró a Byakuya sentando en la cabeza de la mesa con su vacía expresión y sus ojos cerrados. Portaba un masculino kimono azul oscuro. Suika suspiró aliviada y tomó su asiento junto a él –¿Dónde está Rukia?—

-Fue convocada a una reunión y no nos acompañará a cenar—el pelinegro le respondió, haciendo señas para que comienzara el servicio.

-Ya veo…- _"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Rukia no está en ninguna 'reunión'?" _Suika tomó un sorbo de té cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza como un rayo.

"_Si Rukia no está, entonces ¿Quién me ayudó a vestirme?"_. Miró de reojo a Byakuya y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el té. Tapó su boca con la servilleta y movió la cabeza.

"_Nah! El no podría ser."_

El silencio entre ellos continuó el tiempo suficiente para que Suika empezara a inquietarse, y lo primero que hacia cuando estaba impaciente era mover la pierna y enredar alguna hebra de cabello en sus dedos. Era un tip que tenía desde hace mucho, y por mas que quisiera no lo podía corregir. Y no había algo que incomodara mas a Hōseki Suika que el tedioso e insípido silencio. Y para colmo de males, su parlanchín y simpático acompañante no ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar la incomodidad.

"_¿Qué diablos voy a hablar con él? Y…Byakuya ¿Cómo haces para tener tu cutis tan perfecto? ¿Usas alguna mascarilla en especial o…? no, mejor no_". Suika movió mas enérgicamente su pierna, golpeando levemente el piso, frustrada al no encontrar ningún tema para romper el hielo-iceberg que había entre el pelinegro y ella.

-¿Tienes que estar moviéndote en todo momento?—para desconcierto de Suika, Byakuya fue el que rompió el silencio, con un marcado tip en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Eh? No me estoy moviendo—Sus dedos enroscaron mas cabello, ignorando por completo la irritación del hombre. –Solo estoy sentada aquí—sonrió suavemente.

Antes de que Byakuya resoplara disgustado, su abuelo arribó al comedor, excusándose porque llegó tarde a la cena ya que el vuelo se había retrasado.

Aun no entendía cómo su abuelo –persona jovial, bromista y vivaz- podría ser tan buen amigo del Sr. Kuchiki. Su rostro parecía de porcelana a pesar de las arrugas, imperturbable y limpio de cualquier gesto que no fuera fruncir el ceño o mover los labios para hablar. Kuchiki Ginrei era tan serio, que hasta le provocaba risa.

"_No, Suika… tienes que controlar la tentación de reírte en una situación seria"_

-Desde mañana empezarás a entrenar—comentó deliberadamente el anciano, mas como una afirmación que como una petición. Suika arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Wow, eso sonó a orden. ¿No pensaban preguntarme primero?—dijo Suika con cierto tono irónico. El anciano al parecer ignoró su comentario, pero desde su asiento podía notar que Byakuya la recriminaba con la mirada.

"_Impertinente mujer"_

–Debes estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Con esa gente siempre hay que estar a la defensiva— continuó hablando el mayor de los Kuchiki –Hablé con tu abuelo, y estamos de acuerdo en algo: la gema debe fundirse apropiadamente si no queremos desatar una calamidad, y para eso intentamos contactarnos con Don Kanonji, un viejo amigo metalúrgico—

-¿Tan complicado es fundir esta roca?—la chica movió la gema que yacía en su pecho

-Mas de lo que piensas, señorita—respondió el viejo, levantándose de su asiento y agachando la cabeza para despedirse. –Todo es por tu seguridad. Por cierto, ya es hora de que descartes la idea de escapar—

Suika observó como el anciano desaparecía de su panorámica. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba nuevamente sola con Byakuya.

"_Oh no. No más silencio"_

-Yo me piso—dijo Suika, saliendo como trueno del comedor. Byakuya la vio alejarse y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"_Impertinente mujer"_


	2. Kuro

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Bleach me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Tite Kubo.

**Warning**: [Hetero] [AU][ByakuyaxOc] [IchigoxRukia]

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

_Diario de Suika. 13 Marzo_

_Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde mi llegada. _

_En general, no he hecho nada productivo: voy al instituto (a dormir), en las tardes entreno con Rukia en el Dojo de la casa (¡Que bien pelea Rukia! Siempre me deja casi muerta), y en las noches sigo durmiendo como un koala._

_Sin duda, con la que mejor me llevo es con Rukia. Desde el principio hemos tenido una buena relación aunque pareciera que ella todo lo quiera solucionar con golpes. Siempre me pega. También conocí muchas personas interesantes: por ejemplo, Ichigo y su problemática y masoquista relación con Rukia (Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo se da cuenta de que ellos dos se gustan, menos ellos mismos? ¡Que idiotas!) Matsumoto y su mente de pollo y cuerpo de actriz porno; Chad, el compañero de Ichigo en las peleas del instituto; Renji, el chico mano derecha de Byakuya (por cierto, no está nada mal) ; Orihime y su complejo de eco (Digo 'eco' porque solo sabe decir 'Kurosaki-kun' sin parar… me estresa. Y aunque Rukia no lo admita, a ella también le molesta)_

_¿Y que puedo decir de Byakuya?… Nada, aparte de que es un amargado autista. Pero no puedo negar que tiene un lindo cabello y unos lindos ojos grises…_

_Sea como sea extraño a Kaien…_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Byakuya se preguntó mentalmente cuanto tiempo tomaría para que Suika aprendiera las básicas y simples lecciones de convivencia para con él. Quizá debería escribirlas para que ella pudiera memorizarlas. Plenamente absorto en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro empezó a hacer una lista de las cosas que ella –indiscutiblemente- necesitaba aprender.

"_1- No sulfurar a Byakuya"_ Ese era un buen principio, considerando que Suika parecía no importarle el hecho de que él también se enojaba.

"_2- Evitar parlotear constantemente"_ Si, esa le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

"_3- Tratar a Byakuya con respeto y solemnidad"_ Definitivamente, esa sería bastante difícil para que ella lo aprendiera.

"_4- Ver y no tocar a Byakuya"_

-¡OYE!—

El chillido parecido a unas uñas rasgando un pizarrón logró que Byakuya saliera de sus pensamientos. Observó a la pelilila con una expresión bastante molesta en el rostro.

-¡Hello! Tierra llamando a Byakulandia—le agudizó la mirada, pero el pelinegro no se inmutó -¿Me estabas escuchando siquiera?—

Byakuya pestañeó -No—

-Eso supuse—la pelilila suspiró resignada –No se ni para que me molesto en preguntarte—Suika empezó a caminar –Creo que una pared sería mas receptiva que tu-

Byakuya permaneció impávido, y miró de reojo cómo la pelilila bufaba. Siguió caminando, en pocos minutos estaría de regreso en la tranquilidad de su casa.

-Bien, en resumen… me suspendieron— soltó sin anestesia la pelilila.

-¿_De nuevo_?—el pelinegro detuvo su andar por unos leves segundos. Desde que Suika había pisado el instituto parecía que mágicamente tenía el poder de atraer problemas. Se había confabulado peligrosamente con Kurosaki Ichigo y con Yasutora Sado (mejor conocido como Chad) para hacer desastres a diestra y siniestra.

Y desgraciadamente a él, a Kuchiki Byakuya le tocaba delegar por ella en el comité estudiantil.

Suika agachó el rostro y empezó a tocar sus dedos índices, con mirada apenada y carita de niña buena que no mata ni un zancudo -Lo que pasó fue que…-

**Flashback**

_-A que no te atreves a robar los exámenes de Algebra—Ichigo intentaba torpemente sacarle el filo a un lápiz. _

_-A que si, idiota. Solo que yo no hago las cosas gratis—comentó Suika, guardando sus cosas en su maletín._

_-Esta bien. Si lo haces te regalo el almuerzo—dijo un sonriente pelinaranja_

_-Olvídalo Looser- _

_-¡Entonces ¿que pitos quieres?!—preguntó moviendo las manos como aletas_

_-Quiero una katana nueva…Ah! Con la __tsuka* [Mango de la Katana] de color negro__—Suika lo observó con una marcada sonrisa burlona en sus labios_

_- ¡¿Qué mierda te fumaste? Estas loca! Ni que ese examen costara tanto. ¿Quién te has creído,eh?-_

_Suika movió la cabeza con desaprobación -Con razón Rukia no te presta atención. No puedes tratarnos a las mujeres igual que a los hombres. ¿Crees que eso es un lenguaje apropiado para tratar a una dama?-_

_-Tú no actúas como dama. Por eso no tienes novio_

_-¡Claro que tengo novio! Solo que no vive aquí, imbécil. Se llama Kaien y es hermoso y…_

_-¿Y también te trata como un hombre?_

_-A ver estúpido animal te lo quise decir por las buenas…- la pelilila empezó a remangar su camisa - ¡O me das la maldita katana o no hay trato!... ¡Y no te ayudo con Rukia!-_

_-¡¿Que?! ¿Acaso yo te pedí ayuda con la enana? Además, ella no… ella…ni siquiera me gusta—Ichigo volteó el rostro con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas_

_-Siiii claro, siempre se miran con ojitos de borrego degollado, se que Rukia se inventa todas esas excusas de 'reunión del club de esgrima' solo para salir contigo a hacer quien-sabe-que-cosas, siempre están disque golpeándose pero yo se que es solo una excusa para andar manoseándose públicamente y cómo olvidar aquella vez que… _

_-¡YA CALLATE!—el pelinaranja se tapó los oídos con sus manos, sin intentar ocultar el shock que lo embarcó con las palabras de Suika._

_-¿Hay o no hay trato?—Ichigo frunció el ceño y giró el rostro. Suika sonrió –Te conviene, o sino le diré a Rukia que te expulsaron del club de ortografía en el que ella te inscribió con taaaanto amor y que le has estado mintiendo desde hace una semana—comentó con sarcasmo, logrando que las facciones de Ichigo se tensaran -…Oh, y también le diré que el otro día la espiaste mientras se estaba probando los vestidos de baño en el…_

_-¡E-eso fue un accidente!— la cara de Ichigo se tornó de mil colores_

_-Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato?—el pelinaranja gruñó miles de groserías y asintió de muy mala gana._

"_Maldita manipuladora ¿Dónde diablos conseguiré una Katana?"_

_-Te daré la estúpida Katana si cierras el hocico y vas a buscar los exámenes mientras yo vigilo…-Ichigo meneó la cabeza -¿Cómo le haces para saber tantas cosas, eh?-_

**End FlashBack**

-Lo que pasó fue que…- Suika tragó saliva con dificultad. –Entré a la sala de los profesores a preguntarle al profesor de Álgebra sobre unos ejercicios y como está prohibida la entrada sin autorización, pues me suspendieron—

Byakuya ni siquiera la observó. Suika se rascó la nuca y lo miró con cara de niña huérfana –Byakuya… ¿Me crees?—

-No—

-Lo supuse…-

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Byakuya era un hombre estricto en cuanto al cumplimiento de reglas impuestas, no le molestaría en absoluto que Suika fuera expulsada de la institución, ya que por desacato a la autoridad, por dormir en clases y por todos los problemas en los que siempre -SIEMPRE- estaba envuelta, tenía un pie fuera.

Y él, tan partidario de la justicia estaba ahora mismo en la enorme sala del comité estudiantil en el que pertenecía, batallando para que no la echaran como un perro; sacando excusas y derechos estudiantiles de donde no los había, solo para que ella se quedara; poniendo en duda su intachable sentido ecuánime por Suika, por esa revoltosa e insoportable muchachita de pelo lila.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que interceder por ella?"_

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, concentrado en sus propias introspecciones. Bien, Suika había llegado a su casa pidiendo asilo ya que portaba una gema muy valiosa para un grupo de fanáticos. Una gema que guardaba en su interior el caos. Pero en este caso, el mito de la gemagris que portaba Suika parecía real porque por donde pasaba parecía dejar estragos, problemas y disputas.

¿Es que acaso su propio abuelo, Ginrei, no consideraba el hecho de que Suika era de por si sola, una terrible pesadilla? ¿O es que ni siquiera se inmutaba?

-En cierta parte es una forma de expresión personal—exclamó Byakuya, aún con los ojos cerrados. Se habían reunido para departir sobre el hecho de que Suika entró sin autorización a la sala de profesores y al parecer la sorprendieron manipulando material ajeno. Pero ahora la conversación se ramificó en los mil y un problemas que tenía Suika. Y uno de ellos era la forma en la que portaba el uniforme. Desencajada, usando cualquier calzado diferente al impuesto, con la camiseta desabotonada y sin portar la distintiva corbata. –Si la forzamos, estaríamos vulnerando su derecho a la libre personalidad… y eso es considerado discriminación—

Byakuya aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a ignorar lo que sea que dijeran los demás delegados. Suspiró profundamente. Todo sería mas fácil y tranquilo para él si no tuviera que defenderla…

**FLASHBACK**

_-Has lo posible por mantenerla dentro del instituto—el anciano releyó unos cuantos papeles, aun sin encarar a su nieto –Tenemos que tenerla vigilada el mayor tiempo posible. Los 'Konton to shita' tienen tantos recursos como feligreses y harán lo posible por obtener la Gema Gris—_

_Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la enorme biblioteca. Kuchiki Ginrei alzó los ojos del papel -¿Pasa algo, Byakuya?—_

_-Es una tarea complicada, considerando el hecho de que Suika es de por sí, un problema. Siempre está envuelta en conflictos y yo no soy injusto—comentó el pelinegro, objetándose a la orden de su abuelo. El anciano lo analizó en silencio. _

_-Byakuya…- dejó los papeles en una fina carpeta, para acomodarlos en una estantería. Lo observó con severidad –Para hacer justicia no es necesario guiarse de un par de esquemas impresos en un papel. Aún estoy en deuda con Jeremitsu por haber salvado mi vida en el pasado. Acaso pues, ¿estaría siendo injusto si lo recompenso de la misma forma que él lo hizo?—_

_El pelinegro frunció aún mas el ceño –Si yo no respeto las normas, ¿Quién lo hará entonces?—_

_-Puedes retirarte, Byakuya—sentenció su abuelo, dado por finalizado el tema aunque su nieto no opinara lo mismo. _

**END FLASHBACK**

**:::::::::::::::::**

-…Pues bien, resulta que esta gema vale millones y que una fanática y supersticiosa secta de desocupados y sin vida social autollamados '_Konton to shita'_ la están buscando ya que supuestamente al contener el Caos, podría destruir cuanto se quisiera—Suika hablaba, acostada boca arriba en su cama con la cabeza al borde para observar a Rukia, quien se encontraba sentada en el piso hojeando unas cuantas revistas femeninas –Esos tipos, los KtS decían que iban a salvar la humanidad y llevarla a un mundo de completa paz, pero para que haya tranquilidad, primero debe haber un caos que mermar. Ellos quieren usar el poder de la gema para acabar con la miseria y la enfermedad en el mundo, arrasando con cuanta gente pobre, enferma o sin oportunidades existiera, para llevarlos a una 'mejor vida'—

-Que curioso—arqueó las cejas la pelinegra –Pero es mas curioso que tu sepas todo eso— comentó con sorna. Suika le sacó la lengua

-No, curioso es que aquella secta tiene tantos fondos monetarios como asistentes. Son muchos, suficientes como para comprarnos… o matarnos…- comentó la pelilila, dándose la vuelta y sonriendo para restarle importancia al asunto. Rukia comprendió la indirecta y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Nii-sama me contó que casi te suspenden—Rukia la acribilló con la mirada, logrando que Suika pensara en continuar la conversación de la Gema Gris antes de escuchar un discurso por parte de la pequeña.

-_Calm down_…- Suika movió las manos, presa del pánico –Te lo juro que yo no hago las cosas de mala fe… es solo que no me salen bien y… ¿me crees si te digo que no lo hago para molestarlo?—

-No—Rukia cerró la revista –Eres una tonta cabezota—comentó a la vez que le arrojaba la revista, logrando que la pelilila se quejara.

-¡¿Por qué pitos me pegas?!—

-Te lo merecías— Rukia limpió sus manos.

-Ya te dije que no lo hago por mal… tu hermano es muy difícil. Y nunca deja que sea su amiga y…

-Eso es porque estás haciendo las cosas como no son—replicó Rukia y frunció el ceño, poniendo las manos en sus caderas como jarra – ¿Por qué no te comportas de una buena vez?—

-Pero si yo me comporto y…

-¡Y un pepino!—Rukia se levantó con pose de Héroe –Tienes que tener honor y disciplina, Suika. Si se lo demuestras de seguro le caerás mejor a él… y a la mayoría de la gente del instituto—

Suika la observaba desde la cama con expresión aburrida. La pelinegra sonrió y la tomó del brazo para levantarla –Ándale, ve—la levantó con una fuerza impresionante y la empujó hasta la puerta.

-Espera, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—se cuestionó la pelilila, despertando de su sopor

-Ya te lo dije, vete rápido—la empujaba con mas fuerza la pelinegra. –Mira que hoy comió su comida favorita: alitas picantes y está de buen genio—

-¿De buen genio?—Suika arqueó las cejas –Wow, que novedad… ¡AUCH!—chilló al sentir un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de un portazo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Byakuya limpiaba plácidamente las katanas de colección –y también de uso- que adornaban el Dojo instalado en su casa. Sintió pasos apresurados y no tenía que ser adivino para intuir de quién se trataba. La sintió de pie, frente a él.

Sin hablar.

Y eso logró que su curiosidad se preguntara el porqué de su silencio. Si algo caracterizaba a aquella mujer es que tenía una fuerte fobia al silencio y siempre parloteaba sin parar. La observó fijamente y allí estaba, con sus vivos ojos azules y su largo cabello lila. Afiló un poco la mirada, pero Suika no se inmutó.

Bien, estaba pasando un buen tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo todo por quien-sabe-que-cosa le habrá dado a Suika por no querer hablar. Acomodó las katanas en su puesto y viendo que la chica no se movía y lo seguía observando con fiereza, decidió hablar.

-¿Qué tanto has mejorado éstas semanas? –preguntó seriamente, hablando como un catedrático.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo—no terminó de decir la frase cuando se precipitó a atacar a Byakuya. El pelinegro se sorprendió internamente, nunca pensó que aquella mocosa tuviera la osadía de atacarlo. Obviamente por mas que entrenara día y noche JAMAS lo superaría, y estaba seguro que en esas pocas semanas no incrementó lo suficiente, sin embargo quería desestresarse un poco y qué mejor forma que provocando a esa chiquilla.

-Muy lento—dijo el pelinegro, esquivando sin mucho esfuerzo el 'ataque' de la chica. Suika gruñó enojada y se le abalanzó sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo, el hombre la esquivaba con tanta facilidad que la pelilila pudo jurar por unos segundos que el hombre murmuró algo así como una pequeña risa.

"_Espera… ¿Byakuya se rió? E-Es atractivo… y aterrador al mismo tiempo"_

Aquella corta risita le heló la sangre y se detuvo…por un instante pensó que era producto de su imaginación o de tanto ver videos de los Beatles o del exceso de ejercicio, pero no, era real, tan real como el shock en el que entró al asimilar lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo lo observó directamente y su rostro seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

"_Si realmente pasó, de seguro tuvieron que morir 4 cachorritos para que naciera la risa de ese hombre…Nah', definitivamente estoy alucinando"_

Sintió al pelinegro detrás de ella, así que rápidamente reaccionó y se paró de manos colocando sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Byakuya. El movimiento desconcertó al pelinegro, al ver aquel redondo trasero en toda su cara. _"Mujer vulgar"_

Suika aplicó fuerza y logró que su contrincante perdiera el equilibrio. No pudo evitar reír escandalosamente: ¡había tumbado a Byakuya!

Sin embargo, el hombre agarró sus piernas y las apretó con fuerza, haciendo que la chica aullara de dolor y soltara su agarre. Se lanzó sobre ella, tirando golpes rápidos a diestra y siniestra. La chica bloqueaba algunas, y su sonrisa socarrona se borró al notar que esto iba en serio y que aunque los golpes de Byakuya no eran letales, le provocaban mucho dolor. Byakuya le propinó un certero golpe que hizo que saliera volando hasta chocar contra una vitrina llena de inciensos, yerbas y cenizas. Suika sollozó adolorida, no sabía si le dolía más su cuerpo o su orgullo.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo—el pelinegro se acercó a la chica y una especie de regocijo extraño lo invadió momentáneamente, al ver a Suika tan enojada. –Al menos ten un poco de dignidad y ríndete, chiquilla -

-¡Deja de llamarme así!— chilló la pelilila, levantándose a pesar de su dolor. Suika notó que Byakuya desviaba la mirada. -¡Siquiera mírame a la cara!—el hombre la observó de reojo, viendo que la blusa de la chica estaba hecha añicos y que su pantalón ahora rasgado parecía un minishort.

-_Deberías _comprar ropa decente—Suika se crispó con el comentario y notó que no quedaba ni rastros de su blusa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano y sus senos tan aplastados en su sujetador negro. Y ni hablar de su 'nuevo short'. No demoró mucho tiempo sonrojada, pues notó que Byakuya daba media vuelta para irse.

-¡Oye, aun no hemos terminado!—la chica limpió el polvo de su cuerpo y se acercó como si nada, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos al ver a Byakuya quitándose la camisa.

"_¿Q-Que? ¿Va a hacer un show de striptease?"_

'_Mmmm… no estaría nada mal…'_

"_¡Contrólate Suika!" _

Byakuya le acercó la camisa, aun sin mirarla de frente. Suika sonrió y se colocó la camisa blanca que le ofreció tan amable y _extrañamente _el pelinegro. Reparó en que tenía un olor característico, casi agradable. Las mangas le quedaban larguísimas, así que las enrolló lo más que pudo, abotonó solo el centro de la camisa, dejando abiertos los botones de su pecho y algunos botones en la parte de abajo, para tomar ambos extremos y hacer un nudo en su abdomen para que el largo de la camisa no le estorbara las piernas. – Listo—

-Eres muy obstinada—el hombre la encaró y se puso en guardia, dándole a Suika la ventaja de empezar. Y ella, elementalmente, no iba a atacarlo, no sin antes darle un buen vistazo al pecho del hombre: a pesar de que debajo portaba una camiseta blanca, por el sudor se había adherido a su pecho lo suficiente como para poder detallarlo. Su piel era blanca y lisa, contrastada con unos buenos pectorales y abdominales marcados. Una alarma se activó en alguna parte refundida de su conciencia, reprimiéndola fuertemente por esa clase de pensamientos. Se sacudió mentalmente por sus ocurrencias, y se acercó con rapidez hacia él para agredirlo.

Después de un par de esquivadas, Byakuya parecía aburrido **[N/A: si, mas de lo que siempre parece]** y con el antebrazo la acorraló contra la pared. Iba a dar por terminada la pelea (si es que se le podía llamar 'pelea' con tanta desigualdad), sin embargo notó que la jadeante, golpeada y sucia chica sonreía altanera. El pelinegro le lanzó una de sus más fulminantes miradas, pero Suika no cambió su expresión.

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos grises, Byakushi—

"_¿Ojos bonitos?"_

"_¿Byakushi?"_

El pelinegro casi se va de espaldas por el comentario, y antes de que pudiera reprenderla, Suika le había echado un pote de ceniza en la cara, nublando su mirada y haciéndolo toser. La chica aprovechó para hacerle perder el equilibrio nuevamente y una vez que logró tumbarlo, se posicionó encima de él, posando ambas manos en su cuello.

Por un segundo le llegó el fugaz pensamiento de que estaban en una posición relativamente sexy. Estaba encima de aquel gélido y antipático desconocido que no le hacía caso ni a su propia alma, viendo como las gotas de sudor caían desde su frente revuelta con sus finos cabellos negros (ahora desordenados, dándole un aspecto salvaje), pasando por su ceño fruncido, su nariz respingada, sus labios delgados, hasta caer a su fuerte pecho con cada uno de sus músculos tan perfectamente tallados. Ese hombre era atractivo, y ahora que lo tenía _tan cerca_, podía confirmar que todos los rumores que había escuchado en el instituto eran indiscutibles.

"_Joder… ¡Byakuya está bueno!"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Byakuya logró aclarar su vista, lo primero que vio le desagradó en un principio: esa mocosa lo había engañando para lograr tumbarlo y ahora estaba encima de él. ¿Acaso esa mujer desconocía el hecho de que él podía hacerla añicos si quisiera? Sin embargo muy en el fondo notó que aquella situación no le disgustaba del todo… si bien, era la primera mujer (óigase bien) que lo derribaba, desde la perspectiva que veía, no estaba del todo mal. Es cierto que esa molesta chica lo sacaba de casillas y que aun no sabía como había hecho para durar tanto tiempo sin haberla matado, pero lo que si estaba seguro era que esa chica tenía potencial, solo necesitaba un buen guía para explotarlo al máximo. Aprendía bastante rápido, que mal que sus conocimientos en combate no los aplicaba en sus labores académicas.

La observó a sus fieros ojos azules, viendo su particular sonrisa burlona, su lánguido cuello y las gotas de sudoración que bajaban hasta el valle de sus senos tan plegados ahora a su propia camisa blanca, y sus frágiles pero firmes muslos rodeándole la cintura, sin olvidar sus delicadas manos asiéndolo del cuello, intentando estrangularlo, aunque en vez de asfixiarlo, solo lograba hacerle cosquillas. Y solo por tener la osadía de retarlo (y la suerte de tumbarlo) le perdonaría la vida.

-Juegas sucio—el hombre serenó su rostro, dando por terminada la 'batalla'.

-En la guerra todo se vale, Byakushi—expectoró la chica, haciéndole un guiño y sonriendo ampliamente, al ver la cara del intocable Byakuya tan sucia por las cenizas. Byakuya en un ágil movimiento se zafó de su agarre y la tumbó boca abajo, colocó una rodilla encima de su espalda para inmovilizarla, y posó una mano en su nuca mientras que le tomaba el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás.

-_Kuchiki Byakuya_—corrigió el pelinegro. La chica gritó al saber que si se movía (o si él quería) le podía partir el hombro.

–Vale, vale, ya entendí Byakuya—el hombre aplicó un poco de presión en su brazo, haciendo que la chica se mordiera los labios de dolor -…Kuchiki Byakuya-Suika masculló por lo bajo, y sintió que Byakuya aflojó su agarre. Se levantó enojada e hizo una reverencia de muy mala gana.


	3. Chairo

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Bleach me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Tite Kubo.

**Warning**: [Hetero] [AU][ByakuyaxOc] [IchigoxRukia]

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

"_Soy el desesperado, la palabra sin ecos,  
>el que lo perdió todo, y el que todo lo tuvo.<br>Última amarra, cruje en ti mi ansiedad última.  
>En mi tierra desierta eres la última rosa."<br>__**Poema 8- Pablo Neruda**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Dónde está Nii-sama?—Rukia se asomó por la ventana con la esperanza de ver llegar al susodicho.

–Debe estar por ay… entrenando, haciendo negocios, tirando, ¡yo que sé!…— antes de que Rukia pudiera reprender a su acompañante pelinaranja, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, y la pelinegra supo que su hermano había regresado. Se acercó para recibirlo y casi ríe al verlo empapado, con el cabello revuelto y sucio de polvo y cenizas.

—¿Estabas teniendo sexo en una caja de arena?—Ichigo iba a seguir con su burla hasta que vio a Suika entrando a la cocina, en igual condiciones que Byakuya. Estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario, pero notó la mirada casi asfixiante de Rukia… Mirada que traducida significaba "_Abre la boca y considérate muerto"_

El pelinegro decidió ignorarlo, se lavó las manos y tomó un vaso de agua.

Suika por su parte sobaba su cabeza, algo adolorida por la pelea de hace unos pocos minutos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la cocina no estaba sola, se devolvió en sus pasos. —Yo como que mejor me voy a bañar—comentó la pelilila, notando las risitas burlonas de Renji, Ichigo y Rukia.

"_Oh Cielos… Quien sabes qué cosas se estarán imaginando"_

—Renji, ¿estás libre?—habló Rukia, rompiendo con el silencio de la cocina. El aludido arqueó las cejas sorprendido —Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a comprar una nueva carpa para camping—

—¡Claro!—respondió entusiasmado el pelirrojo. Sin embargo pareció recordar algo, así que se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y observó al pelinegro que tomaba agua —Ehm… jefe… ya llegó la correspondencia de Don Kanonji. Está encima de su escritorio… —dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando. Tragó saliva con dificultad —Este… ¿me puedo ir?—

—Adelante— replicó Byakuya –Pero antes…

"_Sabía que no sería tan sencillo"_

—…Necesito que me entregues la lista de los nuevos accionistas— terminó Byakuya, para salir después de la cocina.

"_Fuck! Eso tomará mas de una hora"_

Renji suspiró. Mejor darse prisa, antes de que Rukia se arrepintiera. —Quítate de mi camino, pelo de zanahoria—el pelirrojo codeó levemente a Ichigo.

—¿Acaso no cabes, cabrón?— le devolvió el codazo. Se miraron con fiereza y Rukia intervino.

—No empiecen—

—Hmph… —gruñó Ichigo, volteándole el rostro a Renji. Cuando notó que Rukia también salió de la cocina, le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo — Puedes irte lentamente a la mierda—

Renji ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario —No puedo. Iré de compras con Rukia—sonrió malicioso el pelirrojo, dejando a Ichigo botando humo por los oídos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Pero Ojii-chan, te juro que yo no…—

La pelilila se llevaba una mano al rostro, hastiada del sermón que su abuelo en estos momentos le estaba dando a través del teléfono. No tenía que ser adivino para saber las andanzas de su hiperactiva y fastidiosa nieta. Suika alejó el teléfono de su oído, esperando a que su abuelo terminara su reprimenda.

—…_Y además eres muy ingrata con los Kuchiki, en especial con Byakuya…_

—¿Con Byakuya? ¿Quién te dijo eso?—

Su abuelo la ignoró en la otra línea_ —Has hecho hasta para vender en tan pocos días—_

—Ojiichan ya te dije que no lo hice por mal…— Suika resopló un mechón que caía sobre su nariz –Esta bien, esta bien. _I get it_… ¿Qué puedo hacer aparte de 'comportarme'?—la chica giró los ojos, recostándose en su cama.

—Deberías darle algún presente como señal de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad y ayuda—

Suika se giró a un costado sobre su cama. Demoraría mas de mil años pensando en que regalarle a los Kuchiki, en especial a Byakuya. ¿Libros? ¿Flores? ¿Diamantes? ¿Chocolates? ¿Una subscripción a la revista Playboy?

—Oh Kami…— se quejó, pensando miles de regalos innecesarios que compensaran su actitud. De repente pareció recordar algo y se levantó como un resorte de su cama. Rukia le había mencionado en la mañana que su hermano siempre se ponía de buen humor cuando comía su platillo favorito: comida picante. —¡Eso es! ¡Le prepararé la cena!—

"_No seas tonta Suika, él ya comió eso al medio día"_

"_¡Tu cállate conciencia! Lo que importa es la intención"_

Impulsada por los mil demonios corrió hasta la cocina y la halló completamente vacía. Primer problema: hoy era domingo y los empleados tenían el día libre. Segundo problema: ella no sabía cocinar. Ni siquiera sabia hervir agua o partir un huevo.

"_¡Mierda!"_

Paseó por la cocina un par de veces, hasta encontrar un enorme y pesado libro de cocina. Se puso el delantal y sonrió optimista. –Ja, ni que fuera tan dificil. Solo tengo que seguir las instrucciones para preparar alitas de pollo extrapicantes aderezadas con salsa tabasco… Ew, que nombre tan largo—la muchacha empezó a sacar millones de ollas y recipientes. –Ojalá no vaya a explotar la cocina—dijo, intentando buscar las tazas con medidas o algo parecido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rukia se despidió de Renji en la entrada de la casa. La noche cubría el cielo estrellado y una leve brisa helada le movía los cabellos negros. Iba a entrar, sin embargo sintió que alguien la observaba. Movió sus muñecas hasta hacerlas tronar, preparándose por si algún enemigo osaba atacar.

A pesar de la poca luminosidad, notó unos fijos ojos que la observaban desde el techo. Destensó sus músculos.

—¿Qué haces en el techo, Ichigo?— la pelinegra esperó una respuesta, pero Ichigo no habló. La pequeña miró a los lados y con una agilidad mas que sorprendente que cualquier gato envidiaría subió al alto techo. Lo encontró acostado, viendo las estrellas. Se acercó gateando y se sentó a su lado —¿Por qué me ignoras, eh cabeza de zanahoria?—

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos de silencio antes de que Ichigo la observara intensamente. La respiración de la pelinegra se acortó unos leves instantes y una voz de _PELIGRO _resonó en su cerebro al notar el reproche en su mirada.

Nunca –óigase bien- NUNCA Ichigo la había visto de _aquella_ forma, como un padre afligido a la espera de que su hijo confiese haber reprobado el curso.

—Sin duda me perdí de algo—habló ella nuevamente y meneó la cabeza —¿Te hice algo?—

Ichigo volteó el rostro y clavó nuevamente la mirada en el cielo. – ¿Por qué no te callas, enana? Trato de apreciar las estrellas—

La pequeña comprendió que detrás de aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras, se escondía un resquicio de rabia.

"_¿Qué diablos le pasa?"_

Suspiró y borró aquellos pensamientos, regañándose mentalmente por ser tan paranoica. Supuso que después se le pasaría lo-que-sea que tuviera Ichigo. Juntó sus rodillas y las abrazó, mientras alzaba la vista —¿Tu sabes de estrellas?—

—Por supuesto, tonta—Ichigo ladeó su cuerpo —Esa de allá… es la Osa Mayor. Tiene forma de carro de mercado, si ves? — estiró el brazo mientras dibujaba en el cielo. Rukia seguía con sus expresivos ojos las líneas imaginarias que trazaba. —Y aquí a lado opuesto, está la Casiopea— Ichigo acercó su rostro al de la pelinegra, para que Rukia guiara su vista hacia la constelación.

Rukia abrió los ojos, asombrada. La noche era hermosa y las estrellas aparecían como diamantes en un enorme lienzo negro. Volteó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada fija de Ichigo. La luna los alumbraba a ambos y permanecieron un rato en silencio, detallándose.

La pelinegra fue la primera en desviar la mirada.

—Wow. Sería muy interesante acampar en una noche como esta…— Rukia calló al escuchar una especie de gruñido por parte de Ichigo.

"_Bien, definitivamente me perdí de algo"_

—Supongo que ahora irás corriendo a los brazos del cara de jeroglífico de Renji—comentó el pelinaranja fingiendo voz de niño pequeño.

—Te iba a invitar a ti, zopenco—Rukia lo acribilló con la mirada. Esa actitud de Ichigo era demasiado extraña —¿Qué te traes, eh?—

—Te gusta Renji—

—¡¿Qué?!—Rukia casi se va de espaldas por el comentario. Ichigo se sentó y cruzó los brazos.

—Dije que te gusta Renji— repitió a regañadientes

—Pero… ¿de donde sacas tantas tonteri…?

—¡Como no me voy a dar cuenta!—protestó el pelinaranja –Si estás que te le tiras encima a ese…— Ichigo dejó de hablar al escuchar unas risitas por parte de la chica —¿Qué?—

—Ahora entiendo. Es por eso que estabas tan extraño hace unos minutos—Rukia acercó su rostro levemente al de él. Sonrió maliciosamente —Estabas celoso—

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Ichigo sintió sus mejillas arder, alejando su rostro del de Rukia —Es solo que no puedo creer cómo te revuelcas con ese…—

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Yo no tengo nada con Renji—la pelinegra movió las manos en señal de 'Olvídalo'. Escuchó que Ichigo botó un leve '_Hmph'_

Otros silenciosos segundos, detallándose nuevamente. Esta vez fue Ichigo el que dio por terminado el contacto visual, acostándose nuevamente. Rukia suspiró.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo—la pelinegra se iba a levantar cuando sintió que Ichigo la sostenía del brazo. Nuevamente no hablaban, nuevamente el silencio se hacía presente.

"_¡Diablos! No pensé que fuera tan incómodo tener a Ichigo mirándome sin decirme nada"_

Rukia estuvo a punto de golpearlo, cuando sintió una especie de cortina cálida rodeándolos. Era el ambiente, el lugar, y la compañía lo que creaban una atmósfera absolutamente _extraña_. Ichigo no le bajaba la mirada. La miraba, como queriendo decirle algo.

Y ella no era adivina.

"_¿Por qué me mira así?"_

—Buenas noches—volvió a repetir Rukia, esta vez acercándose hacia el acostado pelinaranja y dándole un rápido beso muy cerca de la boca.

Era la primera vez que lo besaba.

Sintió entonces, que Ichigo le soltaba el brazo. —Buenas noches— Fue lo último que escuchó Rukia, pues desapareció rápidamente antes de que sus piernas flaquearan y muriera a causa de la taquicardia que la paralizó.

"_¿Qué fue lo hiciste, Rukia?"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Byakuya!—saludó con emoción la pelilila, obteniendo de parte del aludido solo un movimiento de cabeza. Lo sintió llegar y corrió a recibirlo. El pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento, en vista de la euforia con la que actuaba la joven. La observó al rostro, cubierto de salsas y cosas de dudosa procedencia. La chica todavía lo observaba a los ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa extrañamente 'angelical'.

—¿Qué hiciste?—la encaró sin reparos el pelinegro, como siempre lo hacía. Notó que debajo de la puerta que cerraba su cocina chorreaba agua.

—Te preparé la cena—sonrió orgullosa Suika, viendo como Byakuya se movía hacia la cocina –Oh, yo de ti no entraría…— carcajeó, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca –Yo trapearé después, no te preocupes… y no, no estalló tu cocina si eso es lo que piensas—

El hombre de ojos grises la escaneó con la mirada. No parecía nerviosa como si hubiese tramado algún complot, mas bien estaba ansiosa.

—¿Tu hiciste la comida?—la pelilila asintió enérgicamente —¿Por qué?—

—Es un regalo de mi parte—Byakuya frunció el ceño, intentando intimidarla por si se encontraba mintiendo. —Byakushi… ¿aceptarás mi comida?—la chica puso ojos de oveja mansa —¿Si? Por favor… por favor, por favor por favor por favor por favor…

—Accederé a tu presente—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suika sonrió. Aparentemente el plato se veía atrayente y el olor que emanaba era agradable. Le sirvió el plato de alimento y se sentó justo al frente de él, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Aun no podía creer que Byakuya había aceptado comer lo que ella preparó. Observó su camisa gris, adornada con una sencilla (aunque lujosa) bufanda color verde oscuro. Tenía que admitir, que aquel hombre poseía un buen gusto refinado. Se enfocó ahora en su perpetuo ceño fruncido que al contrastar con sus facciones finas, generaba una especie de… _atracción. _

El pelinegro estrechó sus ojos, desconfiado, al notar que la chica lo observaba con tanta curiosidad ¿Acaso le había agregado alguna clase de somnífero a la comida para poder escapar apenas cayera dormido? No le apartó la vista ni un solo segundo, mientras partía con el tenedor un extremo de la presa.

"_No se ve nerviosa, y no hay ningún movimiento que delate ansiedad" _

La pelilila seguía con aquella tonta sonrisa, imaginando mentalmente cómo se vería aquel hombre portando un traje entero negro, o mejor aún, no portando nada.

"_¿Qué es esa clase de pensamientos Suika? ¡Compórtate!"_

—¿Has envenenado la comida?—el pelinegro preguntó sospechosamente. Movió un poco el tenedor, aun sin apartarle la vista.

"_¿Qué?"_ Suika parpadeó dos veces para salir de su trance, asimilando con lentitud lo que Byakuya había dicho —¿Cómo crees?—soltó una risita al considerar ridículo el hecho de que pensara tal cosa.

Byakuya tomó una parte de comida con el cubierto. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si comía del plato, podría caer dormido o en el peor de los casos, envenenado. Y si se negaba a comer, estaría siendo maleducado al despreciar aquella 'muestra de gratitud'. Sostuvo el tenedor, dirigiéndolo hacia ella –Pruébala—

Suika lo miró sorprendida – ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer algo así?—la pelilila carcajeó, asumiendo que eso era una muy buena broma. Aunque pensándolo bien, Byakuya NUNCA bromeaba. Notó que el pelinegro aún esperaba, con la mano extendida.

"_¡Vaya! Y quiere que coma de su propio cubierto_"

Y una parte recóndita, pervertida y profunda de su ser, aquella conciencia pecaminosa, aquella Matsumoto 2 que vivía dentro de su cuerpo, le susurró que esa escena era relativamente erótica: Byakuya molesto, sosteniendo un tenedor para que ella comiera de su mano, era algo excitante. De seguro, más de una chica en el instituto pagaría por estar en su lugar.

Un ambiente espeso e íntimo se sintió en todo el comedor, después de unos cortos segundos de vacilación, en los que Suika se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente hacia él. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que Byakuya no solo hacía eso para descartar dudas sobre un posible atentado hacia él, sino que también lo hacia inconscientemente para _humillarla_, de una forma muy sutil. Y de alguna manera _masoquista_, ella estaba disfrutando aquello. Apartó esas sucias ideas, sintiéndose algo terrible por pensar tantas idioteces propias de una mujer calenturienta y enferma. Y se sintió peor al ver proyectado en su cerebro, la imagen de su novio Kaien.

"_Bueno, los pensamientos no se consideran infidelidad… ¿o si?"_

Posó ambas manos en la mesa del comedor e impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Byakuya continuaba clavando sus grises ojos sobre la mirada de la pelilila, sin embargo, Suika se dio cuenta de que por un pequeño instante (casi inapreciable), los ojos de Byakuya bajaron para recorrerla entera con curiosidad y después volvió a sostenerle la mirada, con la diferencia de que ahora sus ojos brillaron por unas milésimas de segundo. El ambiente insólito tomó mucha mas fuerza.

"_Shit… ¿Por qué lo tuve que notar?"_ Para colmo de males, se puso nerviosa, pero intentó controlar su incomodad para que Byakuya no lo percibiera.

—Abre la boca—ordenó el hombre con su voz profunda. La sensación de gusto que sintió al ver a aquella chillona mocosa comportándose de manera tan sumisa, fue casi excepcional. Suika parecía estar perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio, así que se vio forzado a repetir lo que había dicho –Abre la boca—la pelilila aún no salía de su trance, y pudo leer en sus ojos que estaba inquieta. La había puesto nerviosa.

Suika desplegó sus labios lentamente, y antes de que se llevara el alimento a la boca, alguien entró en el salón.

—¡Uy!– Ichigo chilló sorprendido al notar que Suika saltó de la silla, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido, mientras que Byakuya seguía estático, con los ojos cerrados y el cubierto aún extendido apuntando hacia Suika. Ichigo metió su dedo índice en el cuello de su camiseta y lo estiró un poco —¿Soy solo yo o hace mucho _calor_?—se acercó a la nevera y tomó un refresco helado –Ya me voy—comentó con una sonrisita cómplice, saliendo del salón.

Suika se crispó al ver que Byakuya aún la observaba. —¿Qué?—lanzó a la defensiva, y vio el tenedor suspendido en el aire. Por la interrupción de Ichigo, ya no se sentía nerviosa. Bufó aliviada. Se acercó rápidamente hacia el pelinegro, llevándose la presa a la boca. Ni siquiera pudo masticarla, pues la presa estaba tan picante que sintió su lengua arder y el tabasco filtrarse hacia su nariz y garganta, asfixiándola —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡PICTANTHE!—aulló con la lengua afuera y los ojos llorosos, corriendo hacia la nevera y tomando de golpe un enorme jarrón de jugo de fresas —¡NO SZE TQUITA! **['No se quita']**—se quejó, chillando como una pequeña. Notó que Byakuya empezó a comer del plato normalmente, sin inmutarse siquiera por el exceso de salsa tabasco. Parecía… gustarle. Suika lo miró asombrada _"¿De que está hecho Byakuya? Debe ser alguna especie de robot"_

El pelinegro alzó el rostro y asintió con la cabeza –Gracias por la atención—

Suika parpadeó extrañada, aun con la lengua afuera. Todos sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado. Una risita estúpida se apoderó de ella, al sentirse orgullosa de (por fin) hacer algo que le gustara a Byakuya.

—De nada, Byakushi—

—Kuchiki Byakuya—

—Kuchiki Byakushi—sonrió Suika ampliamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suika se tiró pesadamente en su cama. Trapear la cocina completamente húmeda a causa de la tubería que había roto al intentar sacar agua para apagar la cortina que se quemó completamente, la dejó extenuada.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, sin embargo unos pensamientos no la dejaban en paz.

Algo extraño había pasado en ese corto periodo de tiempo que hizo que Suika se volviera sumisa ante Byakuya, pues habría podido tomar por si misma el tenedor y comer, sin tener que hacer todo ese espectáculo incómodo. Y aún así, no lo hizo.

Tal vez fue efecto de la 'atmósfera' sofocante que cubría el salón, fastidiándola como un chillido delgado y penetrante. Ahora tenía más dudas: ¿de donde salió esa atmósfera tan extraña? Y no, estaba segura de que no era ninguna magia o brujería o lo que fuera.

Su abuelo le había contado que antes del lenguaje hablado, el hombre primitivo se comunicaba a través del lenguaje corporal, que sin necesidad de seguir un patrón de reglas establecidos, podía ser entendido porque era innato del ser humano. Inconscientemente, podría 'trasmitirse' por los poros y sentirse alrededor como una fuerza viva y palpable.

Fuese lo que fuese aquello que pasó en el comedor, solo tenía la certeza de algo, y es que Byakuya podía permanecer en silencio por horas, pero aún así su cuerpo siempre estaría en movimiento, manifestándose a flor de piel, a pesar de que nadie lo notara… excepto ella.

Ella lo notaba…


	4. Ao

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Bleach me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Tite Kubo.

**Warning**: [Hetero] [AU][ByakuyaxOc]

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

"_Hay un encanto en lo prohibido que lo hace tan indeciblemente deseable"_

_Mark Twain_

::::::::::::::::::::::::

—… Y después de escribir los respectivos equilibrios, es necesario analizar la posibilidad de presentarse una hidrólisis por parte del carbonato en la solución… —

La voz del profesor resonaba a lo lejos. Byakuya mantenía su mirada perdida en el cuaderno, aun cerrado. Aunque siempre sabía como manejar su tiempo y cumplir a la perfección con sus obligaciones como alumno, capitán del club de caligrafía y artes marciales, integrante del comité estudiantil y subgerente de su empresa familiar -a pesar de su corta edad- parecía que el asunto de la gema de los Hōseki le estaba quitando mucho más tiempo del que habitualmente invertía en cualquier compromiso.

Aunque el problema no era la gema solamente: Suika de por sí era una carga enorme y fastidiosa con la que tenía que lidiar todos los días, tanto en el instituto como en la tranquilidad de su propia casa…

Tranquilidad que ya no sentía desde que aquella chica vivía bajo su techo.

Sin contar los problemas en los que siempre estaba envuelta, empezando por su falta de compromiso en la institución, poco sentido de pertenencia, indisciplina y rebeldía, y las constantes peleas que tenía con otras chicas o con los profesores, sin motivo aparente: bastaba que ella percibiera un comentario socarrón para explotar como dinamita.

Y desgraciadamente, Byakuya estaba manchando su inmaculado nombre al tener que intervenir por el bienestar de esa mocosa impertinente, en cada reunión que tenían en el comité estudiantil.

¡Oh, cierto! Se lo había prometido a su abuelo, por muy lunática que le pareciera la idea. "_Maldición"_

—¡Wow!—un joven que se encontraba unos cuantos pupitres de él, suspiró ensoñado.

Sintió de repente, que las miradas de todos en el salón se posaban en su dirección. Escuchó ruidos al lado izquierdo de su asiento, y casi pega un salto al ver por la ventana a Suika, de cabeza -agarrada de quien sabe que- sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Portaba el uniforme de educación física, un pequeño y apretado short azul oscuro, y la camiseta blanca que ahora caía por acción de la gravedad, dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Byakuya la reprimió con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no estas en clases?—regañó el pelinegro. La chica cruzó los brazos, aún de cabeza, agarrada con sus piernas por las barandas del piso de arriba.

—Me suspendieron por una semana—Suika hizo pucheros y bufó cansada. Notó que Byakuya cerraba los ojos, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que intentaba aguantar las ganas de asesinarla —¡Te juro que yo no empecé! – la chica se balanceó un poco –Yo estaba muy calmada haciendo esos estúpidos estiramientos y una tonta pelipintada empezó a gritarme y a insultarme de repente ¡Y LA MUY ZORRA ME TOCÓ LA CARA! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?—La chica señaló su barbilla –Que conste que fue ella la que me provocó, así que yo solo respondí naturalmente…—

—¿Y que se _supone_ que deba hacer?—comentó apacible el pelinegro, notando que la clase ya había terminado y aun así todos los presentes en el salón de clases observaban a la pelilila que yacía colgada boca abajo, tal vez esperando que la gravedad surgiera mas efecto y le bajara en su totalidad la camiseta.

—Nada, solo te estoy contando Byakushi…— Suika sonrió nuevamente, ignorando por completo que todas las miradas del salón aún seguían puestas en ella.

—No me interesa algo tan trivial—el pelinegro empezó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín.

— Amargado—antes de que Byakuya la reprimiera, se apresuró a cambiar el tema –Por cierto, estuve hablando con tu abuelo y me insinuó algo acerca de Ojiichan… ¿acaso está en peligro?—

—Hablaremos en cuanto llegue a casa—el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento. –Bájate—sentenció con la mirada.

—¿Me llevaras en tu coche?—

—No. Iras caminando—

"_Maldito egoísta. Se supone que es mi caviar… o cavalier… o como se diga, y debería cuidarme… Ja! Al cabo que ni lo necesito, yo me se cuidar sola."_

::::::::::::::::::::::

— Te están buscando por cielo y tierra— el pelinegro se detuvo al borde de las escaleras, lamentando mentalmente que Suika fuera tan insistente y que ni siquiera lo dejó llegar a la casa para fusilarlo a preguntas. Le tocaba ir al grano, como siempre pasaba con ella.

—Eso ya lo se—la pelilila se puso las manos en las caderas —¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuelo aquí? —

—Todo. Han interceptado sus llamadas, rastreado el GPS de los vehículos y hackearon la base de datos de su compañía. Debes dejar de comunicarte por unos días, hasta que todo se estabilice —

—¡¿En que momento el mundo se volvió tan jodido?! —la chica alzó las manos al cielo, para después patear sin mucha feminidad el pilar de la escalera. Byakuya apenas se inmutó por el sonido seco del golpe.

—Calma—

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿QUE ME CALME?— Suika abrió los ojos furibunda –La única persona que tengo en este mundo está en peligro por mi culpa ¿Y TU ME PIDES QUE ME CALME?— la chica caminó hacia él, notando que por mas que gritara y pataleara, aquel hombre parecía no inmutarse ni porque un tsunami le llegara de frente. —¡Maldición, Byakuya! ¡Me enfermas!—lo tomó de su preciada bufanda, dándole un leve tirón. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—Suelta mi bufanda _ahora mismo_— Byakuya continuó hablando serenamente, logrando que Suika enrabiara más.

"_¡Rayos! Este hombre está más cerrado que un coco… ¡¿Qué le cuesta gritar o patalear o reír o lo que sea?! Estúpida estatua fría, insípida, inanimada, aburrida…"_

—¡No!—la pelilila aulló con firmeza —¿Odias que toquen tu estúpida bufanda, eh?—Suika estaba decidida, vería a aquel hombre fuera de casillas, cueste lo que cueste.

—Si tu objetivo es provocarme, no lo lograrás—la observó de reojo, sin bajar su rostro. –_Ahora mismo_— el hombre enfocó sus agudos ojos en las menudas manos que sostenían su bufanda.

—Oblígame—lo retó empuñando el extremo de la bufanda en su muñeca. Entrecerró los ojos y una risita burlona se escapó de sus cerezos labios —¿O es que acaso estás asustado de que pueda tumbarte de nuevo?—

"_Es la chica mas desvergonzada, ilusa y patética que he conocido en toda mi vida"_

—Escucha mocosa, no me derrotaste—el pelinegro tomó la bufanda y empezó a halarla hacia él. –Yo te di la victoria—

—Dice el perdedor…— en un parpadeo de ojos, Byakuya le había tomado los brazos por atrás, y ahora la tenía acorralada contra la fría pared, aplastando su femíneo rostro y evitando que pudiera observarlo de frente, posicionándose justo detrás de ella.

—No te lo repetiré Hōseki Suika. Si continuas _provocándome_, te demostraré mi resolución. _Debes_ aprender cuál es _tu_ lugar—

Y nuevamente, como sólo le pasaba con aquel hombre, quedó perpleja. Por un lado, una parte profunda y pervertida le susurraba que estaban nuevamente en una situación bastante sexy al encontrarse hostigada contra la pared y aquel hombre detrás de ella, amenazándola sin vacilación con su ronca y profunda voz ondeando en su nuca, erizándole hasta el último pelo. Byakuya podía hacerla migajas si así quisiera, podía obligarla como a una esclava a hacer lo que se le antojara, pues contaba con poder y fuerza. Podía _someterla_. Y aquella palabra se le antojó tan aterradoramente erótica…

Aunque por otro lado, otros pensamientos mucho más racionales y ajenos a las hormonas la obligaban a poner los pies sobre la tierra y notar que estaba asustada. Ciertamente lo había provocado, pero nunca pensó que Byakuya respondería de esa manera. Aquel juego inocente había dado otro giro, y por esta vez, sólo por esta vez, Suika aceptó que había sobrepasado impertinentemente la línea fronteriza del pelinegro. Y conjuntamente cayó en cuenta de que Byakuya _todo_ lo tomaba en serio.

La pelilila sintió cómo le arrebataba la bufanda, y pasaron unos largos y mortíferos segundos antes de que Suika resucitara de su perplejidad y de su pánico momentáneo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su muñeca y como una sonámbula se sentó en el sofá.

"_Nunca… N-U-N-C-A, jamás de los jamases, pase lo que pase, debo volver a tocar la preciada, avaluada y estúpida bufanda blanca de Byakuya."_

Unas risitas la despertaron de su ensoñación y la hicieron aterrizar a la realidad.

—¿Por qué te ríes?—le lanzó una mirada asesina al pelinaranja que apareció con una enorme bolsa de papitas.

Ichigo rió cada vez mas fuerte, sentándose al frente de la chica –Oh Suika, eso fue muuuuuy divertido—

—Tal vez para ti—comentó Suika, quitándole unas cuantas papitas –Pero date cuenta, lo insulté y ahora me odia… mas de lo que ya lo hace…— se llevó las papitas a la boca, intentando olvidar su preocupación. Ichigo rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres mas tonta que Rukia—el hombre sonrió –Aunque nunca lo admita, a Byakuya le gusta que la gente lo enfrente. Como en batallas, solo que sin heridas físicas—

—¿Ah si?—preguntó incrédula la pelilila –Pensé que él odiaba cuando la gente discutía o le llevaba la contraria…— observó al pelinaranja, riendo nuevamente.

—Yo lo insulto constantemente… ¿Cómo crees que aún no he muerto si él no lo disfrutara?—

—Cierto. Pero aún así, Byakuya te odia.—

—Bueno, nadie es monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo… en especial a él—Ichigo se llevó unas cuantas papitas a la boca. Después de engullirlas, se dirigió a Suika –Oye ¿estas libre mañana por la tarde? Chad y yo pensamos darle su merecido a un tipejo, ¿quieres cooperar?—

—Claro jejeje… ¿A que debo el honor del sacrificio?

—Ese idiota agredió a Rukia y…

—¡Awwwwwwwww! ¡Que romántico! Defendiendo a Rukia –Suika se levantó y empezó a danzar tontamente alrededor de un Ichigo que la asesinaba con la mirada. —_Ichiiiigo y Ruuuukiaaa sentados en un árbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e…—_

—¡Deja de decir bobadas que no he terminado de hablar!—chilló el pelinaranja algo sonrojado–Rukia sabe defenderse sola. El motivo por el que quiero patearle el trasero es algo personal… no tiene nada que ver con ella—

—Si, si, como no—Suika guiñó el ojo —¿Hasta cuando vas a fingir, eh?—

—¿Qué?

—O te apuras y le dices a Rukia de una vez por todas que te tiene loco, o la convenzo de que se revuelque con cualquier tipejo que le caliente el oído por ahí—

—¿De que diablos estas hablando…?

—O le dices o le invento cosas a Byakuya para que te castre…

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te está pasando?!—el pelinaranja empuñó sus manos con fuerza mientras gritaba histérico.

—¡Me pasa que estoy indignada porque eres un IDIOTA! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esperar? –Suika le devolvió el grito, bufando cansada para después respirar profundamente, buscando calma —Nunca pensé que fueras tan cabeza hueca. —

Ichigo quería contraatacarla, pero no sabía muy bien qué decirle. En parte tenía razón. Pero tampoco se iba a dejar humillar de esa forma. Kurosaki Ichigo tenía un orgullo bastante alto.

—¡Ok, perdón si yo no soy como tú, que se metió con el témpano de hielo de Byakuya!—

—¡Pues obvio que no eres como yo! No ves que… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—No te hagas—Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente –Tu y Byakuya pelean mucho mas que Rukia y yo, y quien sabe que otras _cosas_ hacen a escondidas de todos, Y YO NUNCA OPINO NADA ¬¬—el pelinaranja agudizó su mirada, intentando desviar el tema. —¿O cómo olvidar aquella 'encantadora' escena que vi el otro día en la cocina, eh? El frio Byakuya dándote de comer como una bebecita…—

–¡Ya cállate!— esta vez fue Suika la que tapó su cara, roja de la vergüenza. Escuchó risas por parte de Ichigo y resopló enojada. Se levantó del sofá y cruzó los brazos –Dime, ¿donde será la masacre?—

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Matricula condicional a ambos? ¡Es que no tienen vergüenza! ¡Son unos idiotas!—Rukia se paseaba por la sala mientras sobaba sus acopladas sienes. Dirige una vista a Ichigo y Suika, ambos sentados en el sofá con expresión aburrida. El pelinaranja con el brazo apoyado en un extremo del sofá y Suika soplando un mechón de pelo que colgaba de su frente.

Rukia contó mentalmente hasta 10 antes de golpearlos y dejarlos en coma. Se cruzó de brazos y agudizó su mirada sobre la pelilila –Nii-sama te matará—

—No lo hará—respondió Suika sin dejar de juguetear con su cabello.

Rukia gruñó por lo bajo, bastante molesta. De repente pareció recordar algo y una sonrisa maliciosa dibujó su rostro. –Te matará, pero de cansancio—

—¿Qué?— la pelilila la encaró.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te castigará… y que mejor que contribuyendo con el bienestar del hogar, no?—la pequeña parecía ensoñada en sus propios pensamientos. Suika arqueó las cejas

—No se de que hablas, pero no me gusta como suena…—-

—Yo se que no te gustará, esa es la idea—Rukia soltó una pequeña risita tipo Cruela de Ville que logró que a Suika se le erizara hasta el último pelo. Sonó su celular y al ver a la pantalla, su sonrisa se profundizó aun más –Y hablando del rey de Roma, al parecer Nii-sama ya se enteró… verás como tengo la razón—

—Konnichiwa Nii-sama… Es correcto …Hai… Bien… Sayonara—

La pequeña colgó su celular y caminó plácidamente hasta situarse frente a una pelilila que la observaba como temiendo su ejecución. Rukia sonrió nuevamente y posó sus manos en sus caderas —De ahora en adelante no habrá mas mayordomos… tú te encargaras de los quehaceres de la casa—

—¡¿QUE?!— la chica se levantó de un solo golpe. Rukia la ignoró y se dirigió a Ichigo el cual reía burlón.

—Y tu cabeza de zanahoria, estarás las vacaciones de verano en un curso sobre ética y valores, ah! Y algo de física cuántica—

—¡¿QUE?!

—Amo la justicia—sonrió Rukia sacudiendo sus manos.


	5. Murasaki

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Bleach me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Tite Kubo.

**Warning**: [Hetero] [AU][ByakuyaxOc]

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>

Lo primero que Byakuya, heredero del gran imperio Kuchiki aprendió en su extraña misión con Suika, fue que las mujeres -en cantidades absurdamente inimaginables- eran impredecibles y enigmáticas criaturas. Lo segundo que aprendió, o más bien, lo segundo que notó fue que Suika lo fomentaba a comportarse como un chico de 8 años…

–¿Se puede saber que haces ay de pie como un autista? – dijo Suika que apareció detrás de él, le llevaba mirando un buen rato mientras estaba distraído en sus pensamientos. Byakuya apenas la miró.

–Pensaba cuánto tiempo me quedaría de tranquilidad hasta que vinieras a fastidiarme– contestó fingiendo disgusto.

–Oh, entonces... –se acercó sutilmente Suika, quedando cara a cara con él. El pelinegro la observó con cara de pocos amigos, al ver la poca distancia que mantenía. – Entonces… ¿Pensabas en mí?– contestó picarona. Para desconcierto de él y para orgullo de Suika, Byakuya se sonrojó y dio media vuelta. Aun no podía creer como esa mocosa lograba sacarlo de casillas.

–Sandeces—dijo esta vez encarándola, ya se le había pasado el momento de vergüenza –Si pensara en ti sólo conseguiría que se horrorizaran mis neuronas—dijo provocándola a otra nueva lucha verbal.

–¿Tú tienes neuronas?—dijo Suika fingiendo inocencia, aunque después no pudo ocultar su mirada maliciosa. Byakuya la miró con su inmutable mirada de témpano y antes de responderle, Suika dio media vuelta para irse – Bueno, ya me voy a arreglar porque se me hace tarde para ir a las clases... – le guiñó el ojo –Byakushi– concluyó subiendo a su habitación, contoneando sus caderas de manera sugestiva. Byakuya la observó estático hasta que ella se marchó por completo.

–Condenada—suspiró fastidiado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ichigo no se encontraba muy bien de salud. Rukia buscó una toalla y se acercó para secar su rostro empapado en sudor. Notó que el pelinaranja tenía la cara bastante colorada, produciéndole un aspecto gracioso y tierno. La pelinegra no pudo evitar reír.

–¿De que te ríes, eh? ¿Acaso tengo cara de payaso?— agredió Ichigo, sin embargo, la pequeña continuó riendo mucho mas fuerte, mientras seguía secando su rostro. Eso solo hizo que el pelinaranja se cabreara aún más. –¿Por qué no contratas un maldito comediante?—chilló y Rukia rió esta vez mucho más fuerte.

"_¿Qué bicho le picó a ésta?"_

–Deja la paranoica, cabeza de zanahoria—Rukia cesó su risa –No tengo la culpa de que te veas tan gracioso–

–Juro que te mataré si vuelves a reírte de mi

–Ok, lo que digas.

–¿Nunca me tomas en serio, cierto?—

–No – contestó la pelinegra, pasando la toalla alrededor del cuello del hombre. –Oye, ¿te han dicho que te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas?—comentó con sarcasmo la pelinegra, viendo como el rostro de Ichigo se teñía ahora de un vergonzoso rubor.

"_¿QUE?"_

–¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME Y DE…

–Cállate– Rukia tomó con ambas manos los extremos de la toalla que estaba alrededor del cuello de Ichigo y lo haló hacia ella, depositando sus labios en los de él. Fue un beso rápido, solo un simple e inocente roce de labios.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo un calor en el pecho que luego se convirtió en un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Su vista se nubló y de repente cayó al piso inconsciente. Rukia apenas pudo reaccionar, en solo segundos él se había desSuikado y no podía sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

Como pudo lo acostó en la cama y tomó su temperatura. No estaba tan alta como para alarmarse, pero de todos modos no estaba dentro de los parámetros de lo normal.

Demoró un buen rato observándolo en su letargo. Miró a ambos lados con algo de recelo, y después de pensarlo varias veces se acercó a su rostro y lo acarició delicadamente. Subió la mano por su frente sudorosa hasta posarla en sus cabellos anaranjados, revolviéndolos un poco.

Rukia estaba en total trance observando a Ichigo y una vocecilla en su interior le gritó que realmente era atractivo: su carácter rudo era irresistible para cualquier mujer, su físico era muy atlético, su mirada era pícara contrastada con su inocencia interior. Si, podía afirmar que era uno de los chicos mas guapos del internado a pesar de manejar un perfil bajo.

Obviamente, jamás se lo haría saber.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día había transcurrido de la mejor manera posible. Suika no se había quedado dormida en clases porque descubrió una forma mágica para no hacerlo: 4 pastillas de Aspirina pasadas con Cocacola. Cuando Rukia se enteró de eso casi la mata por ser tan inconsciente, pero dejó de regañarla al saber que a Suika le importaba poco su salud. En fin, no había tenido problemas en todo el día y su jornada de clases particulares de los sábados (si, TENIA que ir obligatoriamente, ya que iba perdiendo el año) ya había acabado. Cuando salía por el enorme portón del instituto, vio unos cabellos negros bastante conocidos por ella.

–¡Hola Byakushi!—la pelilila movió las manos enérgicamente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Byakuya la asesinó con la mirada.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas usar ese grotesco sobrenombre?— Suika puso la mano en su barbilla, fingiendo una pose pensativa.

– Mmmm… no se… ¿por siempre?— la pelilila cambió el tema al ver que Byakuya no disimulaba su molestia –Que milagro tenerte por acá a estas horas, ¿se te ofrece algo?—el pelinegro le indicó con la mirada que era obvio el motivo de su visita.

–Cada vez que algo no anda bien, solo tengo que buscarte—el hombre le sostuvo la mirada, esperando ver algún vestigio de culpabilidad en su femíneo rostro. Y en vez de eso, vio como se iba formando una sonrisa socarrona.

–Supongo que podría tomar eso como un cumplido—la chica no borró su sonrisa.

–No—Byakuya continuó sofocándola con la mirada –Dime ahora—

–No se de qué estas hablando _Byakushi_– pronunció el apodo con lentitud, sólo para regocijarse interiormente al notar el disgusto del pelinegro.

–_Ahora_—Byakuya habló con tal serenidad, que Suika no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que el hombre estaba de mal genio. _"Wow… que novedad"_

–Está bien, esta bien… te lo diré _si y sólo sí_ me invitas a comer helado en la nueva heladería que inauguraron en la próxima cuadra – la chica lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo. En vista de que el pelinegro no se movía, decidió hablar–Me han dicho que venden los mejores Banana Split de toda la ciudad, se que te encantarán—Suika lo jaló con fuerza, sin embargo Byakuya parecía bastante molesto como para seguir sus tontos juegos –Y para que no sigas enojado por todo el camino… yo no fui la que hizo desaparecer tus peces… directamente– la pelilila logró llevarlo casi a rastras, mientras que la mirada atónita de los presentes no desaparecía.

–¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo hace?—preguntó pasmada una mujer de cabellos rojizos.

–Que estúpida… es obvio que Kuchiki jamás se fijaría en una mujerzuela como ella—comentó una de las presentes, de cabello verde, que observaba la escena –Solo mírala: parece una vagabunda—

–No lo creo… a mi me huele que esos dos tienen algo—respondió su acompañante, una muchacha de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con tristeza –No nos podemos ilusionar más… escuché que el otro día, Hakufu estaba en casa de los Kuchiki y vio una escena muy comprometedora entre Kuchiki y Hoseki—

–¡Es cierto!—otra chica mucho mas pequeña, intervino en la conversación –Oí a Matsumoto decir que los encontró en el vestier femenino besándose y tocándose y haciendo un montón de cosas sucias y… ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué me pegas Ryofu?—

–¡Por creer las idioteces que dice esa tetona descerebrada! Obviamente está exagerando– la chica de cabello verde miró a su alrededor, notando que lejos (muy lejos) estaban Byakuya y Suika –Perra regalada—

:::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Qué desean ordenar?— la mesera preguntó y Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

–El se muere por una banana Split—Suika sonrió y le indicó a la mesera que escribiera el pedido, ignorando el gesto de Byakuya –Yo quiero un Rocky Road— la mesera se alejó en sus patines. Suika observó con curiosidad el ceño fruncido de Byakuya, notando que éste al parecer estaba mas pronunciado que nunca. Pasaron unos incómodos minutos antes de que Suika empezara a decir lo primero que se le cruzaba por su mente: que hoy se comportó bastante bien para ser ella, que unos inmaduros chicos le tiraron una oruga pero ella milagrosamente logró contenerse y no los asesinó, que el pulpo Paul había muerto, entre otras trivialidades que requerían un absurdo análisis inoficioso. Notó que el pelinegro ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. La pelilila gruñó bastante alto.

–¡Esta bien! Te contaré lo que pasó con los peces, si al menos pudieras disimular que no me prestas ni cinco de atención—Suika cerró los ojos, intentando ser paciente, mientras una vena se iba formando en su sien izquierda.

–¿Y bien?—preguntó el pelinegro, con el tono de voz de un padre esperando que su hijo confesara que partió la ventana del vecino.

Suika suspiró y empezó a contarle rápidamente que estando en el jardín de la casa, unos tipos entraron y empezaron a perseguirla por todo el patio, uno de ellos había lanzado una granada y ella rápidamente la había pateado dentro del lago de los peces koji. El enorme ruido de la explosión alertó a Renji y éste llegó en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, pero los tipos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron. Mil horas después, aparecieron los guardias de seguridad.

–Son muy lentos, sabias?—Suika tomó una enorme cucharada del helado recién servido –Deberías contratar nuevo personal. Si no hubiera sido por Bad boy, digo, por Renji, de seguro me hubieran secuestrado y violado y torturado y masacrado y…– Suika calló al ver a Byakuya mas molesto que antes –Oye, ni siquiera has tocado tu banana Split… y se ve bastante sabrosa—el pelinegro siguió con su expresión –¡Oh, vamos Byakuya! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me comiera la granada o que la escondiera debajo de mi blusa?—comentó con ironía.

Pasaron otros incómodos segundos, hasta que notó que el hombre comía con lentitud y elegancia su banana Split. Suika lo observó hipnóticamente por unos cuantos segundos.

–Byakuya…– Suika rompió con el silencio –¿Por qué siempre estamos discutiendo?—

El pelinegro permaneció callado unos segundos, asombrándose mentalmente por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar. Contestó cínicamente –Porque siempre eres una molestia—

Suika gruñó por lo bajo, intentando ignorar aquel comentario tan directo y mordaz. –Quiero decir… ¿Por qué siempre estamos peleando? ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación normal alguna vez?—notó que el pelinegro arqueó levemente sus cejas, al parecer confundido. –Digo… estamos juntos en esta… ehm… 'misión', pero a decir verdad, no te conozco—dijo con franqueza y algo de torpeza.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio… y Suika contenía sus ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza con un chipote chillón.

–¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no te pregunto algo y tu respondes?—la pelilila sonrió –Así tu no tendrías que hacer una autobiografía—

Byakuya suspiró resignado. _"Debo hacer algo, antes de que forme un vergonzoso espectáculo en la heladería"_

–De acuerdo—gruñó por lo bajo, con un tono de voz que dejaba a entender que estaba incrédulo de haber aceptado.

"_OhMyFuckingGod! Byakuya aceptó!"_

–¡Súper!—la pelilila dio unas palmaditas y sonrió con malicia.

:::::::::::

Ichigo lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo una mano en su mejilla. Rukia ahogó un gemido y no pudo retirar la mano a tiempo pues Ichigo ya la había atrapado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron en silencio unos incómodos segundos.

"_¿Me está acariciando?"_

Rukia retiró la mano del pelinaranja con suavidad y carraspeó un poco para pasar el momento de vergüenza.

–Creo que el cambio de clima es el responsable de tu fiebre—comentó la pelinegra, evitando que Ichigo le preguntara sobre lo que la pescó haciendo hacía unos momentos. Observó que su camiseta se plegaba a su pecho y sacudió la cabeza –Por Kami… estás empapado de sudor—la pequeña se levantó de la cama y sacó una camiseta de su cajón.

La camiseta era de Ichigo, pero hacía meses que Rukia la había robado para usarla como piyama. Se acercó al pelinaranja que se había sentado en su totalidad en la cama. Ichigo botó un suspiro, sintiéndose sofocado.

Rukia le alzó los brazos y empezó a alzar lentamente la empapada camiseta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver la docilidad con la que Ichigo se dejaba hacer. Ése cabezota nunca era así tan sumiso.

"_Realmente está enfermo"_

Poco a poco fue exponiendo los tallados abdominales del pelinaranja, al igual que sus pectorales firmes. Rukia se sacudió mentalmente. En muchas otras ocasiones lo había visto así, pero ahora no entendía porqué le inquietaba tanto.

Inconscientemente, Ichigo posó sus manos en la cintura de Rukia. La pelinegra se tensó un poco y hasta pudo sentir la transferencia de energía entre las cálidas manos del hombre y su cuerpo. Fue inútil disimular el hecho de que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

–Ahora eres tú la que tiene cara de payaso—sonrió el pelinaranja, soltando el agarre de su cintura y tomando su femenino rostro entre sus manos.

–¿Pero que demonios te pasa…?— se quejó Rukia intentando en vano alejar las manos que ceñían su rostro. Algo estaba mal, definitivamente el mundo estaba loco. ¿Seguro que la persona que tenia al frente era al retraído Ichigo, o acaso lo estaba dominando algún extraterrestre o algo asi? Porque sencillamente, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo justo ahora encajaba en la personalidad del pelinaranja. Observó detalladamente a Ichigo y se dio cuenta que tenía unos labios muy bonitos…

"_Oh no…"_ Al parecer no solo era Ichigo el que estaba mal, también ella de repente empezó a sentirse completamente idiotizada.

Notó que Ichigo había avanzado unos escasos milímetros, así que una parte de su ser la alertó inmediatamente al sentir invadido su perímetro personal –O me sueltas ahora, o te pateo el trasero—la pelinegra frunció el ceño, amenazadora.

–No, si yo te lo pateo primero—contraatacó Ichigo, acortando la distancia de sus labios. Rukia no supo reaccionar. Se mantuvo paralizada por unos cortos segundos que a Ichigo le parecieron años.

Aun podía alejarse de allí. Una sola patada en la entrepierna y habría escapado del atrevido de Ichigo. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Contra toda lógica, Rukia prefirió no esquivarlo. Cerró los ojos y se permitió agudizar sus sentidos para saborear de una vez por todas aquello que se había negado desde un principio. El orgullo se evaporó mágicamente, dejando a su paso toda la energía reprimida. ¿Para qué palabras si los hechos hablaban por sí solos?

Ichigo movió su cabeza hacía un lado, sintiendo que la pelinegra respondía suavemente al beso. No, no quería solo el tacto de labios… quería adentrarse mucho más. Ichigo sonrió al sentir que a Rukia se le escapaba un suspiro entre besos. El pelinaranja lamió su labio inferior, como tocando la puerta para poder entrar. Su llamada fue recibida, pues Rukia abrió la boca y permitió que Ichigo la acariciara y la explorara, creando una danza de lenguas que paso a paso fue aumentando en demanda, energía y pasión, pasando de un dulce beso a la mas hambrienta y lujuriosa guerra de poder.

Se separaron del beso, buscando un poco de aire para aquel acalorado encuentro. Solo fueron unos pocos centímetros, pues no querían alejarse del todo. Los ojos de Ichigo se tornaron mas oscuros, ya no eran de color marrón claro, sino rojizos. Las mejillas de Rukia se ruborizaron aún mas al notar la profundidad de la mirada de Ichigo.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que aun estaban en su casa, que en cualquier momento cualquier persona (o peor aún, su hermano) podría entrar y encontrarlos así, entrelazados en un arrebatador abrazo.

Y a decir verdad, no le molestaba que fuera así.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Qué día cumples?

–31 de enero

–Wow… con que eres Acuario no? Leales, brillantes, intelectuales, aprenden del pasado, poco emocionales, insensibles y secos. O me equivoco?–

–No soy partidario del horóscopo

–Fíjate que yo si. Creo mucho en el horóscopo, ah! Y yo soy Leo por cierto… bueno, esta bien, no me voy a distraer de mi cuestionario, Byakushi. Que tipo de sangre eres?

–¿Que?

–Siempre es bueno saberlo, que tal que al salir de aquí te atropelle un tren y necesites trasplante de sangre o algo así

–A +

–Hey te puedo donar sangre! Yo soy O+, el donante universal…

"_Abuelo"_ pensaba mentalmente el pelinegro _"¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?"_


End file.
